Harrytripotter
by Shiro Tenshi
Summary: (PWP-YAOI) C'est les vacances de Noël, Harry est seul dans sa tour, Draco également...


HARRYTRIPOTTER

**_AuteurS _**: Shiro Tenshi et Guillflémard

**_Genre_** : Yaoi – **PWP**

**_Sources_** : Harry Potter

**_Couples_** : Draco / Harry

**_Disclamer_** : C'est la première fic que je mets sur ce site, alors j'espère être à la hauteur. Cette fic sort de l'esprit (aussi tordu que le  mien) de mon meilleur ami Guillaume, que je surnomme Guillflémard car tout les week-ends je me plais à l'appeler vers les 3 heures/4heures du matin, quand il dort en faite. Bon alors le blabla quotidiens : les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowling. Un dernier petit truc, ne regardez pas les fautes d'orthographes, please.

**_Nota_** : entre * pensées de Harry *

___________________________________________________________________________

   Arrivé aux vacances de noël, tous le monde partie de Poudlard sauf Harry, Malfoy et quelques autres. Harry se retrouva sans ses amis, l'ennuie le guettais, il essaya toutes les manières pour passer le temps, réviser, dormir,  manger etc... Le temps passait lentement.

   Un jour, en milieu de journée, Harry aperçut Draco Malfoy qui s'entraînait à jeter des sortilèges. Ce dernier, en se retournant, aperçut Harry et se dirigea vers lui en lui disant :

"- Un petit duel Potter ou tu as la trouille ? "

   Harry  lui répondit sans crainte :

"- Avec plaisir mais pas ici pour ne pas se faire punir par Dumbledore ".

   Draco se mit à psalmodier le sort pour transplaner, puis ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle de classe vide, oubliée et éloignée du regard du peu d'élèves qui restaient et des professeurs. Malfoy demanda :

"- Est ce que cela te conviendrait-il mieux ?

- Tout à fait " Lui répondit alors le bruns.

   Le duel pu enfin commencer, Draco jeta un sort sur Harry qui le para de façon efficaces. Avec le sourire aux lèvres Harry lui demanda :

"- Alors Malfoy !!! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

- Ok passons au niveau supérieur ".

   Les sorts d'Expellivetimus, de Malosempra, de Tarentinegra, de Crachptero ainsi qu'une multitude d'autres sorts qu'ils avaient appris depuis les 6 années qu'ils avaient passer à Poudlard, étaient lancés dans tout les sens mais aucun des deux adversaires n'avaient été blesser.

   Au cour de leur affrontement, ils se mirent à réciter des sorts en fourche langue pour le bruns et en grec pour le blond. Quand les sorts partirent, ils s'entrechoquèrent, créant une gigantesque boulle d'énergie verte qui explosa, les projetant à chaque extrémités de la salle.

   Harry et Draco étaient tous deux sonnés. Avec le peu de force qu'ils leur restaient, ils transplanèrent chacun dans leur chambre respective, puis pris d'un grand coup de fatigue, ils s'endormirent .

   Quand Harry se réveilla, il se sentait tout bizarre, comme s'il venait de dormir plusieurs jour sens se réveiller.

   Après s'être lever et être aller déjeuner, Harry alla se promener dehors, quant il aperçu Draco qui s'approchait de lui et lui demanda :

"- ça vas Harry tu n'as pas été blesser ".

* Hein pourquoi il m'appelle par mon prénom et me demande ça ? Il a prie un coup sur la tête lors de notre combat d'hier ou quoi ? *

"- Euh… Oui ça va bien et toi ?

- Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien ".

* Ha ! Là c'est sûr maintenant, il a prie un mauvais coup sur la tête mais en faite c'est pas plus mal car maintenant, il me parait plus sympathique et il est tellement mignon comme ça *

   C'est à ce moment là que le regard du blond et celui du brun se croisèrent et des frissons remontèrent le long de l'échine d'Harry. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation auparavant, comme s'il n'y avait plus personnes autour; il n'y avait que lui et Draco.

* Ha ! Que m'arrive t'il ? Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Draco, LUI qui était sens arrêt là pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues à Ron et à moi, LUI qui traite Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe, LUI mon pire/meilleur ennemi *

"- Au faite, je venais te voir pour m'excuser de tout ce que je t'ai fait à toi, Weasley et Granger. J'ai toujours été méchant envers toi et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que c'était stupide ".

* C'est trop, il s'excuse de tout ce qu'il nous a fait, à croire qu'il n'est plus la même personne qu'avant. #^_ ^ # Je suis complètement DINGUE de LUI. J'ai presque envie de... ###O_ O ### Hooo non surtout pas ça, je dois garder mon Self-Control BON SANS. JE N'Y ARRIVE PAAAAAAS. J'ai envie DE LE PRENDRE DANS MES BRAS, DE L'ETREINDRE et DE L'EMBRASSER DUN BAISER LONG, LONG A N'EN PLUS FINIR... HAAAAAAAAA JE DOIS PENSER A AUTRE CHOSE *

"- D'accord j'accepte tes excuses " Répondit Harry

* Mon vieux Harry, tu ferais mieux de vite aller prendre une douche froide pour refroidir tes ardeurs *

"- Et si nous allions nous promener ? " Demanda Draco

"- Si tu veux " Lui répondit Harry du tac au tac, de façon assez stressée

* Mauvais idée. Je dirais même plus, TRES MAUVAISE IDEE. Mais je suis complètement CON ma parole. Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Je risque de le violer sur place. Il est, excuser moi le verbe, trop bandant avec ses cheveux qui n'ont pas une seule goutte de gel et qui sont coiffés d'une manière plutôt rebelle *

   Draco emmena Harry dans une clairière de la foret interdite. C'était un endroit magnifique où l'on pouvait apercevoir une petite cascade dont le petit fleuve passer juste à coté d'eux. Il semblait n'y avoir aucune vie menaçante, les petits oiseaux, les lapins, les écureuils ainsi que les nombreux autres animaux semblaient en harmonie avec les lieux. Le bruit de l'eau était envoûtant.

* Pourquoi m'amène t'il ici ? Il n'y a personne... Non, non et NOOONNN, je ne dois pas penser à çA mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis comme attiré par ses lèvres. JE NE PEUX PLUS TENIR HAAAAA !!! *

   Au moment où Harry se rapprochait de Draco pour l'embrasser, il fut pris de court car le blond l'agrippa par la nuque et attira ses lèvres vers les siennes. Il se reculas un peu et s'exclama :

"- Je… Je suis vraiment désolé… "

   Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, passionnément. Tout en se livrant une lutte acharner avec leur langue, leurs mains se découvraient mutuellement. Ils s'enlacèrent puis s'enlevèrent leurs habits jusqu'à être totalement nus. Ils se couchèrent dans l'herbe fraîche, Draco au dessus. Harry légèrement tendu murmura entre deux baiser :

"- C'est la première fois pour moi tu sais ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà de l'expérience laisse moi faire, par contre si je te fais mal au début, c'est normal pour une première, mais dis le moi quand même d'accord ? "

   Harry acquiesça. Draco commença à embrasser sa gorge, lui laissant au passage de nombreuses marques rouges, des suçons en signe de possession, puis descendit le long de la clavicule droite pour arriver sur un torse bronzer. Admirant un instant la fine musculature, il reparti dans l'exploration du corps de son futur amant. Il lécha les deux petits obstacles qu'il rencontra, ses deux petits tétons rosés étaient tendus vers l'immensité bleu. Pendant qu'il continuait à les maltraiter, l'une de ses mains alla se positionner sur le pénis d'Harry qu'il commença à masturber, tandis que la seconde se glisser entre ses cuisses pour masser l'entrée du passage jusqu'à là inviolé. Harry haletant, avait passer ses mains dans les cheveux du blond et ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir sous ces attentions, écartant encore plus ses jambes jusqu'à s'en faire mal, pour pouvoir facilité la tache de Draco. Celui-ci descendit encore sa tête pour happer le sexe gonflé du bruns lui imposant un va et vient régulier, tout en le pénétrant de l'un de ses doigts. Harry plus surprit par la bouche autour de son sexe, que le doigt dans son anus, rejetant la tête en arrière en gémissant de plus belle, ces mains maintenant (du verbe maintenir) la chevelure blonde pour qu'elle aille toujours plus vite, plus loin sur sa hampe. Voyant que son compagnon appréciait ses tortures, Draco enfonça un second puis un troisième doigts qu'il continua à faire bouger dans le petit passage. Le sentant trop près de la jouissance, Draco s'arrêta dans ses occupations pour fixer Harry.

"- Es-tu prêt ?

- Oui, viens ".

   Draco lui releva les hanches et commença à le pénétrer doucement. Harry les larmes aux yeux, souffrait tellement que le sexe de Draco était imposant, il se sentait écarteler et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur. Draco de son coté, n'était pas plus à l'aise, Harry était tellement étroit ! Bien plus que toutes les autres personnes avec qui il avait coucher.

"- Dracooo… J'ai… si maaal…

- C'est… normal…

- Aah… Arrête…

- Nh…non… détends toi… ça va aller… après… "

   Le blond glissa sa mains droite entre leur deux corps pour la posait de nouveau sur le membre du bruns et recommença son mouvement de va et vient en synchronisation avec le mouvement de ses propres hanches. Les gémissements de pur plaisir que pousser maintenant Harry, étaient une douce musique aux oreilles de Draco qui gémissait à l'unisson avec son amant. Le mouvement s'accéléra peu à peu, Draco pilonnait complètement Harry qui gémissait de plus en plus. N'en pouvant plus, Harry se libéra entre leur ventre tandis que Draco replongeait au plus profond de lui pour s'y libérer à son tour déposent une énième marque de propriété dans sa chair.

   Après s'être un peu reposer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le cour d'eau qui était juste à coté. Ils entrèrent dans l'eau dont la fraîcheur contrastant avec la chaleur de leur corps les fit frissonner. Ils se rapprochèrent pour se réchauffer, s'enlacèrent et recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Ils étaient tout les deux remplis de bonheur. Ils se nettoyèrent puis s'allongèrent sur un rocher l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, où ils se rhabillèrent.

   Lorsque que leurs habits furent impeccablement mis, Draco titubât et s'évanouit. Harry, le voyant tomber, s'approcha le plus vite possible de lui et commença à l'appeler en le secouant doucement, ce qui le réveilla. Quand il eut reprit ses esprits, un air de surprise se peignit sur sa figure. Harry inquiet demanda :

"- ça vas Draco ?

- Bien sûr que ça vas, quelle question Potter... Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? On se battait puis d'un coup je me retrouve ici.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Ni de ce qu'on a fait ?

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? Oh et puis de toute façon je m'en fiche ". 

* Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive, il est redevenu comme avant. J'en étais sûr c'était trop beau pour être vrais. J'ai étais si naïf de croire qu'il me faisait l'amour parce qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour moi. C'était un piège. Un proverbe chinois dit qu'il existe une barrière très infime séparant la Haine de l'Amour, je viens de l'apprendre à mes dépends, je l'aime mais lui me hait. Il aurait mieux valut que je continu à le haïr comme lui le fait si bien, au lieu de cela, je suis devenu dépendant du fruit défendu qu'il ma fait goûter. J'ai besoin de lui, près de moi. J'ai besoin de sa chaleur, dans mon cœur. J'ai besoin de sa présence, en moi. Je me fais du mal. Non ! C'est lui qui me fait de mal mais je ne peux plus le haïr. Cette histoire n'aura était qu'un rêve éphémère que je ferais mieux d'oublier, et qui ne devra jamais être apprit par personne. *

   Les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, sans aucun regard, pour rentrer à Poudlard chacun de leur coté...

FIN ( ou à suivre ?? )

___________________________________________________________________________

**Shiro Tenshi** : Alors comment c'était ? Guillflémard disait que son idée était nulle, mais moi je trouve que c'est pas trop à chier dans l'ensemble, après avoir fait certain changement. Au lemon, il n'avait pas mit les préliminaires, je les ai rajouter, j'espère que ça aller.

Vous pouvez m'écrire à : ShiroTenshi_du26@yahoo.fr ; étant donner que Guillflémard se connecte qu'une seule fois par mois, je lui ferais passer vos messages.

¤¤¤¤¤ Ciao ¤¤¤¤¤


End file.
